Fushigi Yuugi: Before The Light
by RK9
Summary: There's actually a more detailed summary inside. No new Priestess this time..but yes, we are returning to the book and the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. Whee! Chapter 3 up, let me know what you think.
1. Prologue

**Fushigi Yuugi – Before The Light**

**Disclaimer: ** The basics… I don't own, you don't sue….but what I do own, you no steal!

**A/N:** Greetings. Yes, I know. I'm doing it again. I'm letting myself get carried away with my ideas and writing another fic. Well, hopefully this one will be better…

Anyway, the idea behind this fic was inspired by something I stumbled upon on the site "The Fire Of Suzaku's Wings":

"The star chart that names all twenty-eight Seishi is split into five separate areas. Four of them are the directional quadrants (North, West, South, and East) that are ruled by the four gods (Genbu, Byakko, Suzaku, and Seiryuu). The fifth area is the Center, which governs the Void A/N: or Earth, in China elements. This Center, on the star chart, is named "Tenkyoku". This is the area that is dedicated to Taiitsu-kun, the overseer of the world. In the story, the mountain where Taiitsu-kun lives is called "Taikyoku", an obvious adaption from that area of the star chart.

In the center of the star chart, "Tenkyoku", there are six more constellations ("Seishi")! They are Taishi, Tei, Shoshi, Koukyuu, Kyoku, and Shiho."

And so FY: Before The Light was born. This tells the story of these six _seishi_ and the forgotten beast god, Huang Long, and is set after the first two OVAs, but before Eikou Den. Yes, that's why it's titled, "Before The Light". :) I shall try to keep it canon.

And yes, I know there isn't a display on ancient China in the Tokyo National Museum. I made it up, just for the prologue. Please, don't review or send emails saying I'm a fraud; there's no such display. I know there isn't. What the hey… creative liberties, no? And who's to say there won't ever be such a display there in the future?

On with the fic!

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

**Prologue **

_The story of seven is over, _

_The story of six shall be told,_

_This story itself is a spell,_

_Which in the telling shall unfold._

_______  
Dare you to open the cover,_

_______And enter the world of the book?_

_______This time you'll be more than a Priestess,_

_______And you'll need more than just looks._

_______  
Danger and magic and adventure,_

_______Await once you turn the page,_

_______A bandit you shall discover,_

_______And one wise, masked, smiling mage._

_______  
I cannot promise your survival,_

_______Or that you will ever return,_

_______But you must live out your story,_

_______And your own lessons you must learn._

_______  
Time now to make a decision,_

_______One choice shall determine it all,_

_______Yes – to love and adventure,_

_______Or no, and ignore destiny's call?_

_____  
_8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The prologue and first chapter are actually together, but I separated them because I felt it was better that way, though it makes it much shorter.


	2. Gentle Hope

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still not mine.

**A/N: **Yes, I do plan to update. But I'm busier now than ever, and I can't promise regular updates...but I'll try. This is short because at first the first chapter and the prologue were the same thing, but then I split it.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

**Chapter 1: Gentle Hope**

It was mid-afternoon, with weather that was absolutely heavenly. The group of excited students chattered happily to themselves as they traversed the inside of Tokyo's National Museum. All of them were clad in the same school uniform, that of a local high school's, and all were clustered together in a group as they walked – save for one young girl, who lingered and dragged her feet at the back of the group, and another who didn't seem to want to drag behind but was doing so anyway.

"Miyu? Come on, everyone will get ahead of us. Don't you want to see the new display on ancient China?"

The girl at the very back shook her dark brown head in answer to her friend's question. Her manner was subdued, and quiet. "You go on ahead if you want to, Sayuri," she told her friend softly. "Don't worry about me."

Sayuri tossed her light blonde curls over a shoulder, a concerned look on her face. "Miyu-chan? Look, is it about your parents again? You've been like this since the divorce two weeks ago…"

Miyu's eyes flashed, but she said nothing, merely looking away and pretending an interest in the nearest display, of four grand statues and a giant star chart. There was a red phoenix, a blue dragon, a white tiger and a black tortoise with a snake growing out of its shell. The display's sign read: "The Four Beast Gods of Ancient China", and there was information beside each statue about each god. Sayuri sighed, but couldn't take in the information on Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakko or Genbu with her current worry for her friend. Miyu, however, seemed to be drawn to a fifth statue at the other end of the display, and Sayuri cast a quick glance at their group, fast disappearing into the distance with their teacher in the lead. She sighed again, but headed off after Miyu, who was still staring at the final statue, that of a yellow dragon named 'Ouryuu', aka 'Tenkyoku'.

"Miyu-chan," she tried again, but Miyu cut her off.

"I don't want to talk about it, Sayuri," she said, in a soft, emotionless voice. "I just… I wish it would all end, I wish it would all go away. Cause I can't find peace, not even when I sleep, and I wish I could close my eyes and go away from it all -"

Her voice rose a little towards the end, and her friend opened her mouth to respond, when both girls turned in startled reaction towards the golden dragon's statue.

"Miyu?" Sayuri's plain brown eyes were stretched wide open in shock. "Is it… is it glowing?"

"Must have a light fixed to the display somewhere…." Miyu reached towards it, frowning in puzzlement. Her hand had just connected with the dragon's nose when -

A flash of bright yellow, and…

Tetsuka Sayuri stood blinking slowly by herself in the middle of the museum hall, a slightly dazed look on her face. Why was she here? She cast a puzzled glance towards the now-normal dragon statue, then turned at the sound of her teacher's voice calling her name.

"Sorry, Miss!" she called, turning to run towards her classmates. As she reached the large group, she turned again, and frowned. She couldn't help feeling like she had forgotten something…

"Sayuri? Where's Miyu-chan?" one of her classmates asked her curiously. "I don't remember seeing her at school today – did she come for the field trip?"

"I…I don't remember. Maybe she's sick at home today – I haven't seen her either today, not at all…"

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Darkness. Pain. Fear. A silent howl, fighting to be heard, to be given voice to.

_I have heard your cry…_

Falling, down and down and down, descending rapidly through the shadow and fire…

_I will grant you your wish, troubled heart. _

Crying out, screaming, agony torn out from within…

_I will help you discover your future and your past. I will show you the path to greatness. I will bring out your hidden strength. _

Light, surrounding her, covering her with warmth. Safety, peace, healing sleep…

_I will do this because of who you are. Child, you were always meant to be more than you are now. Find my warriors, my six stars. Save my world, and all in it. Defeat the Shadows, become the one you were always meant to be. I will be watching over you… Find the Celestial Warriors Chichiri and Tasuki, and let them show you where to start…_

A soft awakening, a brief glimpse of golden scales and claws and a gentle yellow gaze…

_Remember: Chichiri and Tasuki, in the land of Konan… _

A voice. "Miss? Miss, are you all right?"

And a slow rise, return to the waking world…

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Sunlight filtered gently in through the eastern windows of the Tokyo apartment, reaching with gentle fingers for the bed in the center of the room with its sole occupant. The young woman with shoulder-length brown hair and tired light brown eyes lay quietly in bed, sleeping a slightly troubled sleep, whimpers and moans escaping her every now and again. Next to her, a young girl with reddish-brown hair was sitting quietly in a chair, while three young men and another girl hovered behind her, whispering not-so-quietly to each other behind the seated one's back.

"What do you think, Keisuke?"

"This is weird, Tetsuya! She can't possibly be -"

"But she was mumbling something about Konan in her sleep, and Chichiri and Tasuki…"

"But - her uniform, her hairstyle… she's definitely from our world!"

"She appeared in a flash of light in the middle of the street! Lucky no one was driving down that road but us."

"She's not even in the book, is she?"

"Guys." The blonde girl, known as Yui to her friends, rolled her eyes slightly as she gently cut them off. "We'll get some answers when she wakes up, okay?" She smiled at the other girl who was sitting down. "Right, Miaka?"

"Um…right!" she answered with a cheerful smile, turning slightly to look at her best friend. "I'm sure she'll be happy to answer a few questions for us."

Only the remaining young man, who had so far stayed out of the worriedly whispered discussion, seemed to notice the strain in her smile, and he moved to squeeze her shoulder reassuringly. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," he murmured. "We're probably making a big fuss out of nothing."

"Especially since we have Keisuke around," muttered the blonde, earning her a glare from the young man in question, who had light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Shh!" Miaka reproved. "Okay, I think she's waking up…"

On the bed, the girl stirred, yawned, stretched, and opened her eyes. Blinking several times, she looked around in growing confusion, and it didn't help her when she turned and saw everyone staring back at her.

"Who are you… where am I?" she stammered fearfully.

Yui leaned over, gently responding, "Take it easy. You're probably exhausted. Listen, my name is -"

But then, a look of wild recognition and disbelief crossed the young girl's face. Bolting upright in bed, she gasped out two incredulous words: "H-H-Hongo Yui? But no, it's not possible. You can't be her!"

Yui's eyebrows shot right up. "How did you -"

"She _is_ Hongo Yui. And I'm Yuuki Miaka," said the girl, half-rising from her chair. "But how did you know – is she in one of your classes or clubs at school, Yui-chan?"

"No," both girls responded to her, one looking stunned, the other confused and disbelieving.

"But…you can't be Hongo Yui," said the girl again, earnestly this time, as though trying to convince both herself _and_ Yui of this fact. "It's not possible."

"What do you mean?" Yui frowned; it wasn't every day that someone told you that you couldn't possibly _exist_, after all.

Gathering up the sheets and what appeared to be the last of her courage, the girl nodded to herself and whispered: "Hongo Yui is a character in a TV show… and she's not real!"

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Ta-da! First chapter up - please let me know what you think! points to the purple button. Thanks! I'm working on the second chapter right now. Updates may not be regular, but I'll try!

RK9.

ETA: Did some editing... I have a beta now - yay, thanks Dee-chan! (Can I call ya Dee-chan?) :)


	3. Across Worlds

For disclaimer, see chapter one and prologue.

**A/N:** Sorry, I know I said I'd update soon...hehe. RL kicked me in the butt, and I was bogged down with schoolwork and church events... but yeah, here''s chapter two. I'm still looking for a beta reader... Please email me if you're interested. :) Um, do drop a review, more will come soon - and say "pickles" in your review if ya read the author's notes!

**Edited to add:** I did some editing on my beta's suggestion - changed the name Huang Long to Ouryuu, so if you see Huang Long anywhere, then I missed it, so do let me know. Thanks.

**Chapter 2: Across Worlds**

Night had fallen over the land. A solitary figure sat cross-legged on the bank of a silver river, gazing silently into the gently flowing water which reflected the light of the full moon, a fishing rod in his hand. The other end of the line was somewhere beneath the surface of the water, and hopefully it would soon jerk and signal that he'd finally caught something.

Some ways behind him, irregular and only half-muffled snoring came from beneath a heap of blankets that were piled up next to a smoldering camp fire. The man by the river glanced back, rolling his eye to heaven with a "why me" expression on his face.

"Is it any wonder the fish all know I'm here, no da?" he muttered to himself, then swiftly took back his words as the line in his hands jerked. Once. Twice. He yanked, playing the line with expert hands, before pulling upwards sharply and bringing a large, slick, moonshine-black trout out of the water. "Yes! This is more like it, no da!"

The fish wriggled and struggled, but was no match for the determined man. As the moonlight shone down on him, illuminating his world enough for him to see his way to cleaning the fish, the simple white shirt, laced-up green leggings and boots were clearly seen, as was the dark blue mantle with the bubble pattern that he wore over his left shoulder. Thus, it was clear that the man was a monk, and from the road-dust on his clothes and person, it was clear that he was a traveling one. And from the snoring from the heap of blankets near him, it was also clear that he wasn't alone.

Finished with the fish at last, the man poked a sharpened stick into it and stuck one end in the ground near the fire so that the fish would cook, suspended over the flames which had been stoked up again. The smell of the cooking fish woke his companion from his slumber, and with a startled snort a second man emerged from his chrysalis of blankets.

"Uh-? Wha-? 'Chiri?" he grunted sleepily.

"Good morning, Tasuki – dinner's cooking, no da!" greeted the other man cheerfully. "If you hadn't been snoring like a disgruntled bear, we might have gotten more than one fish, but never mind no da!"

Scrubbing at his eyes, slightly more awake, the one called Tasuki scowled. "I wasn't snoring like a disgruntled bear!"

"Yes, you were, no da."

"No, I wasn't!"

"You were, no da."

"Wasn't!"

"Was, no da."

"Stop saying that! I wasn't!"

"I was under the impression that you couldn't hear yourself while you were sleeping. You _were_ snoring, no da."

"I wasn't, no d - ARGH! 'Chiri, sometimes you plain drive me crazy!"

"Same here, Tasuki, no da." The man simply refused to take offense, continuing to watch over his fish.

Tasuki gave it up. Running a hand through his mussed flame-orange hair, he yawned widely, moonlight glinting off his two prominent fangs. "Why did I agree to come traveling with you again?"

Chichiri turned the fish, which was getting brown on one side. "Because the Empress has requested our presence at the palace for Boushin-sama's third birthday celebration and we decided it would be prudent to travel there together, remember no da?"

"That's not what I meant – oh, forget it," grumbled Tasuki, who was by now deeply distracted by the scent of the fish. Traveling with Chichiri, one had to get used to fish, fish, and nothing but for almost every meal, though Tasuki wasn't quite tired of it yet, and hopefully they would be in Eiyou before he decided he never wanted to see another fish again in his life. Still, he was starving, so even grass would look delicious by this point. Reaching for the fish, he received a stern look from Chichiri and got his hand slapped away, so he sighed and lay back down roughly on his blankets, sulking a little.

"Daa – watch it, Tasuki!"

"What?"

"Your blanket is on fire!"

"Oh, shit!" Cue frantic flapping and slapping.

"Don't wave it in my face, no da! And … Hey!"

"Oi! 'Chiri, the fish!"

"_You_ knocked it from _my _hand, no da!"

"Ow! Stinkin' flames and stinkin' cloth…"

A sigh from the long-suffering monk. "I suppose it would be too much to ask you to be careful, no da…"

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

_Cloaked in shadow, the __self-proclaimed Queen__ watched the scene in her mirror with bored, almost scornful eyes. Clad entirely in her favorite shade, she was practically invisible in the darkened chamber that was her own, private quarters. Lounging back in her chair, one hand snaked down to where her Favorite was sitting __silently__ on the floor, content to simply be with his __Queen__, to have been allowed the privilege of being in her presence._

_"Look, Yuudai. They don't seem at all like the frightening _shichiseishi_ we've been hearing about, do they?" A cold laugh bubbled out of her. "And yet, they prove once again that appearances can be deceiving – for even from here, I can sense the power they have within them, hidden deep inside. Suzaku _has_ blessed his warriors, hasn't he?" Her hand snaked down to stroke slowly through the silver and black-streaked hair of her Favorite. "Still, they would never match up to you or any of my Shadows, Yuudai-kun."_

_He shifted, and her grip in his hair tightened. He hated when she called him that, for some reason, but she cared nothing about what he liked or disliked. She was the Queen here, the one in charge. Even her Favorite had some flaws… _

_What was that? That feeling, that burst of powerful chi? Straightening, she stared hard at her mirror, expression darkening. With a wave of her hand the scene of the two seishi disappeared, and slowly a new picture appeared. Yuudai whimpered slightly, in excitement, not fear.._

_"What is that, Kage-sama?" he dared to ask – for he knew he was the only one of her Shadows who could ask and not face any repercussions for his curiosity._

_"You don't need to know, Yuudai-kun." In reality, even she was not sure. She had thought… but no matter. It would not interfere with the plans she had, and if it did, it would be dealt with. _

_"Find Shou," she ordered Yuudai, releasing him abruptly. "I have plans for him and Kouhei." _

_Yuudai frowned, but obeyed, getting noiselessly to his feet. She sensed his displeasure, and in a rare moment of compassion, she sought to pacify him. _

_"I will have need of you soon enough, my Champion," she promised in a tone as silky as her raven hair. "For now, Shou and Kouhei's talents are what I need. You would not deny me the completion of my goals, Dark Star?" _

_Vehement head-shaking followed instantly. "Never, Kage-sama." _

_"As I thought," she soothed, all but purring. "Thank you, my Champion. Now, please hurry on your way. And if that fool of a Ryuu dares to hinder you in any way…" _

_Yuudai frowned. "I do not fear him, Kage-sama. I'll get Shou and Kouhei with all due speed. I can handle Ryuu – he's just a bully." _

_"Still. I don't like to hear that he bullies _you_, of all my Shadows. You are stronger than that, my Champion – do not let him push you around."_

_"H-hai, Kage-sama. I won't." _

_As he bowed low and left, the Queen sat silently, pondering her Favorite. A scowl marred her beautifully pale features as she mused: "Perhaps I made him a little too close to the original. Now that I think of it, he has some weaknesses which should be weeded out…"_

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

It was lunch-time at the apartment shared by Keisuke and Tetsuya, but for the first time since they had moved in, no one was interested in eating. The strange girl they had found had captured their attention wholly with a single sentence, namely: _"Hongo Yui is a character in a TV show…and she's not real!"_

They had been talking for the past half hour, but were no closer to any real conclusions – though they _had_ learned that the girl's name was Nozomi Miyu, she was 16 years old and apparently a student in a school known as Daiken High School – one that they had never heard of, but which she said was in Tokyo itself, near the city center. "It's been there for years," she'd shrugged, and they'd all been confused. As far as Keisuke could remember, there had never been any school by that name in Japan, let alone Tokyo. But when he'd said so, Miyu had offered proof – the school crest was sewn onto the breast pocket of her uniform, and on the school tie that she wore. "And I had my student pass in my school bag," she'd added, but unfortunately when they'd found her they hadn't found a bag with her.

Then they'd moved on to addresses, and Miyu had said she lived in downtown Tokyo – and they'd all recognized the address she'd given instantly…namely, the address of the apartment that Miaka had lived in with her mother and brother during the time when she had been 15, when she'd first been taken into the book.

"I was on a school trip," Miyu said softly. "We were at the National Museum. There was a display on ancient China…"

Those two words right there had them all on guard, straightening in their seats. Keisuke leaned forward at once, demanding, "Ancient China? Wait, did you see a red bird, or phoenix?"

Startled, Miyu leaned back and away from the college student, who flushed as he realized that he'd been right in her face. "Um… no? I don't know, I was distracted. Some, uh, family problems. My best friend Sayuri and I were looking at these statues and a big star chart – something about Four Beast Gods and constellations..."

"Suzaku, Genbu, Byakko and Seiryuu?" Taka said sharply.

Miyu frowned. "Um. I was pretty distracted – but I did remember a statue of a yellow dragon. It was glowing, and I reached out to touch it, and the next thing I know I'm waking up here… And I had a really weird dream too…"

"Ouryuu!" They all turned to look at Yui, who looked slightly embarrassed. "What can I say? After we got back the first time, I spent some time on the internet, looking up information. There are four beast gods, and supposedly there's one more known as Ouryuu, the yellow dragon, who governs the center of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. I did some homework and figured out that would be Mt Taikyoku, where Taiitsukun was. Ouryuu is supposedly of the Void Element in Japanese mythology, or Earth, in China – which is why I thought that he was Taiitsukun, or something, from what Miaka's told me about her."

"Wow, Yui." Miaka couldn't help but smile at her best friend. "This is why you'll always be smarter than me."

The blond girl shrugged, a smile of her own peeking out like the sun from behind clouds. "I suppose…"

"Not to interrupt the feel-good friendship moment here," Miyu cut in softly, "But I don't have a clue what you're all talking about. Or rather – I'm afraid that I do know all too well…"

The five young people all took some time to exchange glances, before turning back to the scared young girl on the bed. Keisuke sighed, scratching distractedly at the back of his neck.

"I guess we should explain then," he offered reluctantly. "But you're probably not going to believe this…"

Miyu met his gaze and smiled sadly. "You'd be surprised what I believe nowadays…"

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

All was quiet around the fire at last. The monk and the bandit leader sat together in companiable silence, each munching on half of a fish. The bandit was about to grumble that his share was smaller, and covered with bits of grass, but a look from his companion made him rethink his complaints. Chichiri didn't speak, but Tasuki could practically hear his conscience speaking in the monk's voice: _"Yes, Tasuki-kun, and _who_ knocked the fish from my hand while I was cooking, no da?"_

Sometimes, silence was really the better part of valor – and smarter too. Of course, he also wanted to complain about how now he was short one blanket, but something told him that it would be about as good an idea as complaining about his fish…

Not that he listened to his brain all that much before saying anything, really.

But just as he was about to open his mouth and speak, Chichiri stiffened, staring towards the sky, masked eyebrows raised in puzzlement.

One hand automatically reaching for the weapon on his back, the fiery bandit demanded: "What is it, Chichiri?"

"I'm sensing something, no da… but…"

Tasuki waited a whole ten seconds before the pause became too long for him. "But what…?"

Finishing his meal, the monk fell silent for a few moments, then looked up and shrugged. "I don't know, no da. It felt like… a life force, leaving one world and moving to another. That's what I… thought in my heart, no da. But it can't be. Anyway, I wouldn't worry about it, no da. It didn't feel evil, and I suppose that is what matters, no da."

"Hm." Disappointed that there was no need for action, the bandit reluctantly released his battle-ready grip on the diamond fan-like weapon that was secured to his back in a special holder. "Yeah, I guess. Darn. Don't bring up a person's hopes only to shoot 'em down again, 'Chiri."

Chichiri's mouth curved upwards in a smile. "You can use your tessen to amuse Boushin-sama later, when we get to the palace, no da."

The only response he got was a grunt, and the two warriors sat once again in silence, enjoying the rest of the night. They had no idea of the darkness that watched them, nor of the rising storm that was soon to come.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

_'Battle and blood and darkness, _

_To be answered with courage and faith._

_More than celestial powers, _

_Will be needed to win this race. _

_Where is the girl from the Priestess' world?_

_Where are the heroes we need?_

To save Konan and start this adventure –

_The dragon has planted the seed.'_

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

RK9.


	4. Into The Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**Notes:** Many thanks to Dee, my beloved beta reader. (gives enthusiastic huggle-attack to Dee-chan) Yes, and she pointed out that my Shadows are somewhat like the Shadow characters in the fic Gathering Again that's on here as well - which I have read, yes, and which I think is a totally awesome work. I just thought I'd take time to say that mine are original characters, and I didn't steal them from whoever wrote that fic... I know, they're similar, but not identical, and I promise to make sure that they end up totally different from her characters. I don't know their backstory and all, but mine is an original creation, I promise. I wouldn't do such a heinous thing and become something that I hate, cause I've experienced plagiarism myself and it isn't fun. Yeah.

On to lighter topics - huzzah! Chapter 3 up, chapter 4 to follow as soon as homework schedule permits. :)

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

**Chapter 3: Into The Rabbit Hole  
**

Rain poured down the window pane, running in little rivulets towards the sill, only to fall off towards the windows of the apartments below. Miyu rested her cheek against the cool glass. Her head hurt, and with good reason.

The story that Keisuke had just told her was one she knew well – for she had watched it almost daily for a while in her younger days, maybe about one or two years back. _Fushigi Yuugi_ had been one of her favorite anime, and she had collected the manga as well, and even gone online to learn more about the world and characters that Yuu Watase had created. It had been an obsession, a passion that had never truly died – though recently it had, like everything else in her life, taken a back seat in her mind while her parents were…separating permanently. She couldn't bear to say the 'D'-word yet – no, she wasn't ready, she would never be ready for that…

But still, _Fushigi Yuugi_ had never really been anything more to Miyu than a really good story that she could enjoy in visual and textual-graphic form. Just an anime, just a manga - just something that entertained and could later be left on the shelf until she felt that she wanted to revisit that particular world again. A temporary pleasure, if she could call it that.

And now it was all real?

Turning dazedly from the window, she studied the blanket that covered her from the waist down. The others had left to get Miaka some food – and to give Miyu some private time so she could think things through.

Miyu wasn't quite sure what to think.

Things like this didn't happen to people! Sure, when she'd been younger she had fantasized about entering this world, about meeting the characters from the show she'd loved so much. Keisuke, Miaka, Yui, Tetsuya – and all the _seishi_, of course. To live the adventure that Miaka had gone through, no matter how difficult it had been.

But now… now her dream _had_ come true, and Miyu wasn't so sure she really wanted this right now.

Would the others believe her if she told them what she knew – that she was from Tokyo, but not this Tokyo of the anime's world? Would they believe her? And more importantly, if that _was_ what had happened to her – could she get back? How to know? The Tokyo in the anime had seemed so realistic to her, barely differing from the world she knew – how to know whether she really was in a new Tokyo, so to speak?

A crazy thought struck her, and she grinned to herself. Oh dear. Her brain was really irrepressible sometimes.

'_Miyu – if you're in an anime, can you turn chibi now?' _

Looking around, glad that she was alone in the room, the young girl smiled to herself and scrunched up her face in deep concentration, clenching her fists. She was so lost in what she was doing that she never heard the door open, nor did she see the startled faces of Yui and Miaka as they entered with a tray of food for their guest.

Sweatdrops all around.

"Um…"

"Should we come back later?"

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

_Shadows within a shadowy world, the three young men respectfully entered the room which their Queen called her own. With Yuudai leading them in, the other two knew they would be welcomed – otherwise it generally wasn't a wise idea to go in at all. Only Yuudai could enter uninvited and not suffer their Queen's wrath. Still, despite the lack of time spent in the room they were well used to the dark interior, and could see perfectly well. After all, they were Shadow creations, and their strength came in the absence of light. Sunlight did not weaken them, but really, the night-time was their domain. Their night vision was as good as an owl's, and they were as good as a tiger when it came to night hunting and stalking._

_One of them, standing about average height with silver-blue hair, moved ahead of Yuudai, bending down on one knee before his Mistress. "Kage-sama," he greeted formally, in a voice that somehow suited the inky blackness around him. "Kouhei and I have come as you requested. Yuudai said that you have need of us."_

_The Dark Lady turned, eyes narrowing in pleasure as she studied the shadowy mage, who was clad in the colors of darkness - a white shirt, dark brown leggings and gray boots, with a black kesa thrown over one shoulder, looped through a silver ring hanging just above his waist. His eyes were blood-red, like Yuudai's, and currently devoid of any and all emotions save one of eager maliciousness, along with a smattering of fear. Yes, fear. Kage-sama was pleased – the more afraid Shou was of her, the better he would obey. She needed Shou to fear her, for if not the dark mage's powers could easily overtake her own – though she had no intention of revealing that little tidbit to him any time soon. _

_Kouhei was a different story – a mountain of a man, he too had red eyes and dark gray hair held back by a gray headband. He wore a black shirt and black pants with only a white sash around his middle for contrast. Beyond his monochrome coloring, there was something that ordinary people would definitely find strange about his expression – for it was even more emotionless than his fellow Shadows, empty with a blankness that truly held nothing within it. Yes, Kage-sama had created Kouhei to be without any feelings or emotion whatsoever, so that he would serve her better. She nodded to the big bear and smiled at Shou, ignoring Yuudai for now. _

"_Yes, Shou, I do have something I want you to do," she murmured in a voice that dripped with artificial honey. "You and Kouhei will be getting a chance to visit what Mizuki calls the 'outside world'. In fact, you'll be able to explore the capital of Konan to your hearts' desire…As long as you do me one teensy favor…"_

_The two straightened and listened carefully to their Queen's plan. Shou began grinning halfway through in anticipation, while Kouhei stared straight ahead apathetically._

"_Make sure you don't fail me, boys," Kage-sama ended in a half-sweet, half-warning tone. "Shou – you'll be in charge, and if you fail, you will not like what I'll do to you…"_

_Shou's grin disappeared, and he nodded, fear creeping into his eyes again.__He glanced at Kouhei, jerked a finger, and turned to leave. Yuudai watched them depart. After a few moments, he turned to Kage-sama, and settled down in his favorite position at her feet. It wasn't his place to question her, and any attempts would be met with anger and punishment, he knew. Still, he would have given almost anything to be the one out there serving his Queen… Fingers stroking through his hair silenced him, and he closed his eyes, content. _

_For now. _

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Well. That was embarrassing. Miyu blushed a little as she wondered what the other two girls must have been thinking when they'd come across her attempting to shrink into a super-deformed version of herself… ugh. She winced, munching on the food they'd left her.

Back to speculation, then.

So she was in another world. Great. Why? There had been that dream, that voice – the girl paused. What had the dream said? Something about warriors and stars and saving the world? Something about Chichiri and Tasuki, and the fate of Konan? And shadows? Had that voice from her dreams mentioned shadows?

But what did it mean?

The door opened again with a soft creak, and Keisuke entered with his sister, and Taka. Miaka looked excited, but fearful at the same time. Miyu's heart started beating a little faster, automatically made nervous by the expression on the other girl's face.

"Miyu – the Book. The Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. It's appeared outside, on the dining table. We can't touch it – it's surrounded by a yellow light, glowing like the statue you told us about, and when Yui tried to touch it with her fingers it threw her backwards onto the floor."

Miyu dropped the chopsticks she was holding. "Is she -?"

"She's fine – Tetsuya's taking care of her," Keisuke said. "But I think – you were brought here so you could enter the book. To be the next Priestess, for Ouryuu or whatever, and now he's calling you in the same way Suzaku called Miaka into the book a few years back. I suspect that only you will be able to touch it."

This wasn't happening_._

"But," Miyu began, bewildered. "But I -"

"Just try?" Keisuke gently took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

Later, looking back on that exact moment in time, Miyu wouldn't have been able to explain the…_ pulling_, for lack of a better word, that began in her heart and spread to the rest of her body, making her walk with Keisuke to where the book lay. It became the center of her focus the moment she saw it, until the gentle golden glow threatened to blind her with its intensity. Yet, for all the pride of its glare, Miyu sensed that hidden within it was both plea and command. Keisuke, Taka, Miaka, Yui, Tetsuya – all of them faded into the background, and all she knew was that yes, the book was calling to her, and yes, she had to touch it, to open it and read the first page. Back when she'd been in her Fushigi Yuugi craze, she'd scoffed at Miaka from the safety of her living room, telling herself and everyone else who would listen how if such a thing happened to her, she wouldn't even go near the wretched book, she wouldn't let it pull her in. Now, she forgot all that – or could it be that she just didn't seem to have a choice…?

Picking up the ancient red volume, she dazedly opened it to the first page.

"_Miyu…. You have come, young heart. Open the book. Come to my world."_

"_But…my friends, my family," _Miyu argued, surprisingly calm considering that she was facing a voice from out of a book. _"I can't leave…"_

"_Your world no longer needs you. Your family and friends will not miss you. And… you are needed here. Come now – you know what you need to do. Do it! Listen to your heart's call…" _

'_For something with no visible body,' _Miyu thought dazedly, _'it sure seems bossy_.' The girl frowned but responded, her eyes moving to the words of their own volition… _"This is the story of a girl…"_

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

A flash of yellow…

Keisuke stepped forward, to pick up the book, his head bowed and his expression indescribable: a mixture of sadness and worry for the young girl they had rescued, hope that she would be all right, confusion over what had happened… and fear for what was to come. The book had taken her in, and now her adventure would start. If Miaka's was anything to go by, what lay in store for her wouldn't be at all pleasant or easy. Tentatively, he opened the book to a chapter near the end.

""The girl from another world landed hard by the banks of the river, and lay there for some time, unmoving and unconscious. Glowing eyes watched her from the bushes nearby, and a low growl sounded from within. If the girl had been awake, she would have been very, very afraid – for it seemed as though something had found its next meal in this strange visitor from another world…""

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

RK9.


End file.
